Ghouls Rule (TV special)
Monster High: Ghouls Rule is a 2012 movie as 'announced' on page 51 of Toynews' November 2011 issue. It will premiere a few weeks before Halloween 2012, and tie into the Ghouls Rule doll line. It will be put on DVD and distributed and marketed by a joint effort between Mattel and Universal Pictures. It features CGI-animation by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Monster High: Ghouls Rule trailer link. Decription As Halloween approaches, the students at Monster High are framed for a prank on the normies after they attacked the school (as every Halloween, the normies set out to hunt and torment monsters). But when the students learn one of their own is behind the pranks and is going to suffer for it, it's up to Frankie, with the help of some new friends, to stop it. Summary As each year prior to Halloween, the students of Monster High are shown a video to warn them of the dangers they might face up until after the holiday. Halloween traditionally is the day that the humans come out to hunt for monsters, and even if few humans still practice the holiday like that, monsters still can't consider themselves safe days prior to and on Halloween itself. Most of the students are familiar with the video and moreso that no Halloween attack has happened within their lifetime. Therefore, all are unimpressed and uninterested, except Frankie, who's about to experience her first Halloween ever. Having first read about the holiday in magazines, she is utterly shocked that Halloween isn't about candy and fun. After class, she talks with Clawdeen, Clawd, and Draculaura about the video, unsure what to believe. Her friends tell her not to worry, including Draculaura, but she nonetheless tells the tale of how centuries ago tomato juice on her mouth and clothes was mistaken for blood and her family chased from their home. This doesn't do much to calm Frankie, but Clawdeen's assures her that not only is Halloween safe, she will keep her friends safe. However, as they are walking down the hallway, the school is egged & TP'ed. The students rush outside to find out who the vandals are, and find two humans driving a pickup truck warning them that Halloween is mere days ahead while throwing some more eggs, which hit Cleo. This event sets the student body on edge as they wonder if they are in danger and ponder on ways to get back at their attackers, even if Headless Headmistress Bloodgood forbids retaliation. About to let go of Halloween as anything but a harmful holiday, Frankie bumps into Spectra as the latter returns from the old library in the catacombs. Spectra wants to write a story about Halloween, but Abbey notices a map among the books she's got with her; a map to the Hall of Halloween. The trio go see Operetta to ask if she, the resident catacombs expert, knows anything about this place, which Operetta doesn't but is willing to help look for. With the aid of the map, the four actually find the place and learn the true story of Halloween from the mechanical tour guide. Originally, Halloween was a way for humans and monsters to celebrate their friendship. Armed with this new knowledge, the four return aboveground, finding their friends gathered outside around a mildly gruesome pumpkin display—another attack by the humans. Heath takes it lightly, believing the humans to be out of ideas, and picks up a pumpkin. This activates a mechanism that has all the students outside the target of a rain of pumpkins. Abbey moves in to protect Heath, which he is initially grateful for until Manny mocks him for being saved by a girl. The worst victim of the pumpkin rain is, once more, Cleo. Bloodgood announces an emergency meeting in the auditorium, where she advises the students to not go outside with human disguise until Halloween is over. Frankie protests and hols a speech about being proud of who you are and that she has discovered that Halloween used to be a holiday to celebrate monsters. Her fellow students respond with enthusiasm, but not as Frankie wanted them to—the student body declares they'll take back their holiday by force. Characters Notes References * The ghost seen fleeing in the Halloween Warning movie is designed after the painting The Scream. * "Critter" is a play on "Twitter". * Cleo and Lilith's notes begining with "I know what you did this Halloween," is a reference to the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. Continuity * "Ghouls Rule" takes a multitude of cues from the book canon as penned down by Lisi Harrison. The human settlement near Monster High is revealed to be a New Salem, akin to how in the books the school is located in Salem, Oregon. Cleo's and Nefera's father's name is Ramses de Nile, a name that previously appeared in the books. Clair's and Holt's/Jackson's hint of attraction towards each other echoes the one Holt and Jackson shared with Melody Carver in the books. And lastly, the theme of hiding that they are monsters and pretending to be humans is a large aspect of the book series. * According to Mr. Rotter, Frankie experiences Halloween for the first time in this special. By webisode continuity, easily more than a year has passed since her creation. The sentence could only work if the previous Halloween Frankie's parents took her on a trip abroad or otherwise made her miss out on it. * Van Hellscream, the main troublemaker of "Fright On!", is mentioned several times while his niece occupies a role of 'lesser evil' in "Ghouls Rule". * Draculaura mentioned her sudden departure from Europe previously in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Ghouls Rule" reveals the exact circumstances of the move. * Toralei's claim that she would lull Frankie into a false sense of security before striking at her if she meant her harm is exactly what she did in "Don't Cheer the Reaper", the first time she and Frankie had any significant contact. And that was merely the first time. Milestones * Ramses de Nile, Clair, Chad, Lilith Van Hellscream, Lilith's goons, and Thad make their webisode debuts. Errors * The Halloween video being played every year does not match with the events of "Fright On!", as one would assume that if the video was old knowledge, then none at Monster High would've trusted Van Hellscream. * When Robecca enters the creepateria, she passes by a table Don is seated at and then a table Andy is seated at. When the whole creepateria is shown as Bloodgood speaks to the school, Andy's table is the one farthest away and Don's table, as well as Don, is missing. * Rochelle and Venus were part of the group that would go vandalize New Salem High, but they didn't go and barely showed up afterwards. To a lesser extent, the same disappearance happens to Meowlody and Purrsephone, who were enthusiastic about Toralei's suggestion to get back at the humans but then disappeared from the movie. * Why is Slow-Moe partaking in a date-interview with Clawdeen? His love interest is Ghoulia. In fact, the "Ghouls Rule" DVD comes with a webisode, "Flowers for Slow Moe", that is all about his feelings for Ghoulia. Other * Bartleby Farnum's model is used for a semi-generic farmer. Whether this is a coincidence or meant to imply ancestry is unknown. * Hackington owns a plushie that is of the same monster type as his rarely-seen assistant. * "Ghouls Rule" was announced at Toy Fair 2012. Interestingly, the DVD cover shown in the Mattel Toy Fair Analyst Presentation on the 10th of February is different from the one seen at the Toy Fair stand.Events & Presentations at Mattel.com * The DVD of Ghouls Rule contains three webisodes thus far not published anywhere else: "Flowers for Slow Moe", "I Scream, You Scream", and "No Ghouls Allowed". There's also a Walmart exclusive release that contains the first half of the Volume 1 webisodes on a bonus DVD. Presumably, it's that release that has caused Mattel to set most of the Volume 1 webisodes uploaded on YouTube on private. Gallery Gouls scene.png|"All this kinda makes Halloween look fun!" Spectra, frankie and operetta.png Cleo and pumpkin.png|"Those clothes-ruining.... ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!" MH School Scene.png GhoulsRule.jpg|"Talk is cheap; not unlike Toralei's earrings." l_e1648a03.jpg|"It's time to take back what was once ours!" Capture-20120714-170209.png 2012-07-18 1004.png Cleo'sdady.png|Cleo and Nefera's father, Ramses de Nile. Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg CleoFrankie.jpg HeadmistressBloodgood.jpg 1000px-Djhh.PNG ghouls rule abbey and frankie snowman.jpg ghouls rule lagoona frankie and abbey.jpg ghouls rule fear.jpg Monster-high-mega-monsterpa-5050582908169-7.jpg|"We're all monsters." 5ru399133054265 1140842962 n.jpg Ghouls rule scene.png ScreenHunter 7.jpg ScreenHunter 9.jpg ScreenHunter 9а.jpg|"Welcome, to the Hall of Halloween...." ScreenHunter 12.jpg ScreenHunter 5.jpg Yay! xD.jpg Holt4.jpg Jacksonclair.jpg 1288921.jpg|"I thought it would be a good way to break the ice..." Ghoulsrule img34768658.jpg|"We look voltageous in these!" 43265.jpg holt5.jpg|"EVERYBODY, LET ME HEAR YA SAY 'Holt'!!!!!" 432432.jpg|Clawdeen, asking Draculaura's cousin, Thad, to dance. brbtgr4.png|Howleen and (clockwise from right) Venus, Heath, Toralei, Clawd, Rochelle and Manny brbtgr7.png|Robecca Steam does the robot References Category:TV specials